Infamous Anarchy
|genre = Strategy |modes = Online }} inFamous Anarchy is a spin-off of the inFamous Series for the social networking site Facebook. It was subsequently released along with inFamous 2, and has since been available for play. History InFamous Anarchy was released subsequently along with inFamous 2, and has since been updated with additional features on seperate occassions. The game currently allows the player to build his or her own personalized cityhttp://www.infamousthegame.com/en_US/infamous2/community/anarchy.html ; fight enemy players; help friends expand their city; create his custom avatar and more. By playing inFamous Anarchy, one can measure up with unknown criterias, which when reached, grants the player a voucher code which can be used to unlock additional items for use in the Playstation 3 game inFamous 2. Gameplay The game relies on the player to build his own city, or "district". The player can customize his own Conduits appearance, skills and more. The game is very social, relying on the player inviting his friends to the game, making them his neighbours. There is also a wide amount of Locations in the game, whereas the player can finish jobs and gain experience, by rebuilding or maintaining buildings or defeat enemies The game heavily relies on Energy, wich is regained over time, and is upgraded on level-ups. Nearly every action involving money, enemies or work will drain Energy. By visiting Zeke, the player can craft new items and clothing. ﻿The player may also fight other players in order to gain karma. For example, By fighting players with good karma, one will collect bad karma points. Likewise, should one battle players with bad karma, one will collect good karma. The color of the player's lightning is equal to the color of the location of the pin, on the Karmic Meter. Experience and level By gaining Experience Points the player can level up. By leveling up new items may be purchased and crafted, and new Locations are unlocked. Level also affects what enemy players will show up on the "Fighting" menu. For example, a level 20 character may not battle a level 10 character. Locations The game features many different Locations, or "districts". Each district is located in Amp City, and many of the Districts are based on different Locations of the inFamous Universe, such as Archer Square. Attributes There are currently three attributes. Everytime the player reaches a new level three attribute points are gained. The points may be assigned to any attribute of choice. *'Strength': Strength increases cahnce to win fights against enemy players. *'Stamina': Increases at which rate Energy regenerates. *'Intelligence': Increases the chance of rare items drops. Customization By earning credits, the player can customize its own District of Amp City. The District can be customizeed with several Objects, Decors, Landscapes and more. Fighting Fights are calculated by three different factors: Neighbours, Strength and Clothing. The chance of walking away succesful in each factor is a matter of percentage, as displayed in the table below Gallery Infamous-anarchy-logo.jpg|inFamous Anarchy boot-up screen Anarchy city.png Anarchy.png|inFamous Anarchy "recruit friends" message. Referrences ﻿ See Also /Purchasable Objects/ Category:Real world Category:InFamous Series Category:InFamous Anarchy